I'll Never Let You Go
by Tonitantei-san
Summary: He kissed her and said "I'll never let you go, no matter what"
1. I Have to Let Her Go

_My first fan fiction I've written _

_I know this will turn bad 'cause I am not that good and It's my first time _

_Well anyways, this fan fiction will be about Ai X Conan pairing because I totally and seriously thought that they were cute together and WAY better than Shin X Ran __ (totally my opinion XD). Oh well let's get on with it shall we. _

**DISCLAMER:**

**I don't totally own DC just some of the plots and extra characters created in my going cuckoo head XD..**

**PLOT AND MY EXTRA CHARACTER **(better not pay much attention to them 'cause they are just filler characters)

**Extra Characters**

Danzel: 17 years old teenager, super genius and super rich, also the headmaster of some big academy and the heir of the biggest company in the world.

Reomaru: Childhood friend of Danzel and his very best friend. He is great at any sport in field of swordsmanship and martial arts.

**PLOT:**

There is no antidote and both of them accepted it. They are also using the first name calling basis in my story.

Chapter 1: I'm tired of it!

Being stuck in a body of a kid for 3 years and the APTX antidote is now a myth, he has to tell Ran that don't wait for him anymore, find someone and most importantly FORGET him.

And yeah he already told her and of course she didn't accept without so much weeping and crying. Of course, what did you except, she waited for whole 3 long years and all he can say was I'm not coming home, don't wait for me any longer, and forget him.

_-Flashback-_

_On a sunny Sunday morning, birds were chirping, people are passing by with smile on their faces and everything felt so relaxing. _

_*Rrring, rrring*. The agency's phone disturbed the not so quiet morning. _

_Ran rushed towards the phone and answered._

"_Moshi moshi, Ran?" a very familiar voice coming out from the receiver._

_Ran is not that surprise but was very furious because he didn't call for 2 months._

"_Why do you sound like a happy toddler huh? Its been 2 months since you didn't call Shinichi! First, you're not showing your detective head in here because of that stupid case and the only thing you can do is call.., and.., and.." Ran's voice is trailing off because of tears and anger._

…_. I missed you… badly… When will you come home you geek?" She continued with tears coming out of her eyes and with a hint of anger in her voice._

_The guy called Shinichi Kudo or Conan Edogawa on the other line just listened to what his best friend babbling about with a faint, lonely, sad smile and tearful eyes._

_And then he finally spoke with a fake joy in his voice "Oi, oi, don't shout at me will ya? Just be grateful that I called once in a while."_

_Before she could yell at him once again, he gathered up his courage and tell her the whole point of calling her "Ran just listen to me for one freakin' minute all right. I just called because… be-because…" His voice is trailing off and let his tears roll down to his cheeks with a silent sobs. "Because I'm not coming back. I am going to stay here, for good. I didn't meant to hurt you. Its just, I really can't. This will be my last phone call to you and I'm going to say anything I can, you know I love you, and I really do but I just…." _

_Ran can hear his sobs between his every words and try to comfort him but all she can say was "…Shinichi…" with tears in her eyes and sadness in her tone._

_He spoke once again and this marks his last words that Ran will here in her life. "I love you, I'm sorry Ran. Goodbye." And he then hung up._

_All Ran can here now was and hung up tone on the other line and she was frozen, frozen to all the last word Shinichi told her with river of tears flowing down her cheeks. She can't do anything now. All she wanted to have now is someone to comfort her in this kind of situation and she is waiting for Conan._

_-End of flashback-_

-_o_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

At the phonebook somewhere near the Mouri Detective Agency, boy with a glasses and a bowtie was coming out and ready to meet his best friend outside with still tears coming out from his eyes non-stop. Yes, it was Conan Edogawa or known as Shinichi Kudo. Removing his glasses to rub out his eyes, he approached his best friend with a tender but not a romantic hug. You guessed it right his best friend was Ai Haibara. Seeing Conan crying in her shoulders just gives her the heartache even though he was crying because of someone else and not because of her. Seeing him like this is just painful, 'I think this kind of feeling is the reason why Conan-kun doesn't want me to cry.' She thought to herself.

She snapped out a bit and give comfort him.

"Come on, everything will be okay. So stop crying like a girl. It's embarrassing." She said sarcastically and with a hint of playful tone to see if her plan to cheering him up a little bit works.

And surprisingly it works a little.

"Shut up." With an irritated tone and a little grin from his mouth.

"At least, I manage to cheer you up a bit."

"Yeah, thanks. I always count on you, you know that?"

"I know that a long time ago." She teased.

"Tsk." was his last word before hugging his best friend and give her a quick peck on the cheek that immediately make her blush but Conan ignored it. He was kinda used to it.

"Oi!" Haibara shouted that almost make him jumped but all she wanted to do was hugged him back, tell him that he's always welcome and returned his kiss that makes him shoot out team in his head like the first time Ran told him that she has a crush on him.

He never expected it at all.

But he just considered it as a comforting step to cheer him up.

"Heh, come on I'll walk you home." holding Ai's hand while walking and felt more comfortable than before.

'I'm just glad that you're smiling Conan-kun, just seeing you smile makes me smile'.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_A/N: weee! ^^ just finished my first fan fiction ever! __ hope you like it. Chapters will be updated if I feel like it. ^^ sorry for grammatical errors I'm still struggling XD. Thanks for the review that you'll give me and just ignore the extra characters for a while _

_Thanks again for reading and reviews ^^_


	2. A Walk To Remember

_Sorry for the late update, I tried to focus on my exams and unfortunately I still can't. So yeah, I thought that I'll be updating soon. Thanks for reading BTW. _

_Oh yeah thanks for the reviews I received from __**Enji86, lemonapple27, **__**3aboOorah**__**, Yellow Jacket Pride, and zecross.**_

_A/N about the last chapter: typographical errors are everywhere. I am sorry about that. I didn't bother to read it through before uploading 'cause I'm too excited XD._

_Oh and about the extra characters I won't be using them anymore, I just thought this afternoon that it's weird (damn what the hell is wrong with me XD)._

_And one last thing the first chapter's title should be "I Have to Let Her Go" sorry my bad xD_

_All right, enjoy my second chapter. _

_Don't forget to review XD._

_**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN GOSHO AOYAMA DOES.**_

**Chapter 2: "**A Walk To Remember''

_-Last chapter preview-_

_Shinichi/Conan already told Ran that don't wait for him and forget him. They both didn't take it lightly. But Conan already found someone that can comfort him and will be beside him forever, Ai Haibara. _

Conan walked with Haibara on the way home. He still feels hurt, his heart stabbed after the last phone call he made but he needed to come ''home'' to the agency. After all, he is NOW Conan Edogawa and nobody else. To him, Shinichi Kudo is a myth. He let him go the same time he let go Ran. But that feeling is relieved even a little because he knows that there still someone beside him whatever happens, he liked to call her evil-yawney-eyed girl. ''_I never thought I'll feel this comfortable with her. I wish we can be like this forever'', _he thought with soft smile curved on his pink lips. Haibara noticed and decided to tease him a little, to cheer him up more.

''What perverted things are you thinking now Kudo-kun?'' with her famous smirk present in her lips.

With those words and smirk Conan snapped out and half-shouted his response

''EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What in the world are you saying? I'm no pervert!" with a totally freak and denial expression can be seen in his face that made Haibara laughed out loud but still cute.

''Hahaha, Kudo-kun, you should've seen your face! It's priceless!'' and tears are dropping from her eyes.

While she was laughing at his 'priceless' face, he was smiling at her with his best, soft, handsome smile that he can make. But Haibara didn't noticed it because she was busy laughing. But he was able to say something at least, because he was lost at her cute, lovely laugh.

''Oi, would you stop laughing you looked like a drunkard in the streets. It's embarrassing'' with a little hint of annoyance.

''Oh, I never thought that you can still argue back. Literally.'' she said grinning to him. ''It's good to have you back to normal Kudo-kun.''

''Heh, but to be honest I thought as well. Of course I'll be all right. 'Cause I want to be happy around you.'' he said without thinking.

Haibara was shocked, she knows that he kissed her on the cheek earlier but it meant nothing AT ALL.

''What?'' the only word that came out still because of shock, but inside her she wished that he really meant what he said.

''Erm, umm, I said, can w-e w-walk faster cause I-I wanna go home and r-rrea-d or so-something?'' Conan said laughing nervously.

''Oh, I thought you said something stupid again.'' she rolled her eyes and walk pass by him. ''Come on, tantei-san. Move it. I thought you wanna go home.'' with her famous mono-tone.

'_WEW, close call._ _Stupid, find some other time to do that you're really an idiot.' _he cursed to himself while smiling and walking nervously to her.

'_Why did I CAME UP with that anyway. I know I __**LIKED**__ her but not that way. I mean it's not easy to forget Ran. I mean, I-i…''___arguing with his thoughts with the emphasis on 'like' while walking beside her. ''_I think I, I think,… __** I LOVE HER'' **_ even though he is only thinking about those words his heart was beginning to beat like crazy, he felt butterflies in his stomach and felt his face burning. ''_I think I do. I spent my 3 whole years with her, I mean, she understands me, she has the greatest smirk, she has a cute laugh, and she's cute WAIT, that's not right. SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!'' _ he though himself and turns red by every compliment that he is shouting inside his LA-LA-LAND.

"I think you're going crazy.'' a cold voice snapped him back to the real world and leave his LA-LA-LAND to gaze at the reddish-blond headed girl with a confused expression. But returned to normal and starts a new topic for them while walking home. (A/N: they're have a long walk home aren't they XD)

"Ano, Haibara can I ask you a question?''

"You're already asking'' she said sarcastically without an expression.

"No. I'm serious. Please?'' he pleaded.

"Oh all right, what the worst that could happen.'' She finally agreed with her famous smirk.

'_Come on Kud- I mean Edogawa think of something genius.' _he argued and cursed once again inside his head.

''Uhm, have you ever liked a guy before?'' he asked nervously.

''Yeah. Why?'' she said confidently looking at Conan's expression and smiled at the scene.

''Oh nothing, who is it?'' he asked curiously and a bit jealous.

''You.''

She can see Conan's eyes widening behind those big clear glasses of his and blushing deeply from what she said. She decided to lean closer to him making him blush even more and make him think '_is she going to kiss me!' _Second after second she leaning closely and closely until their forehead touched with a space that is really small, that Conan can feel Haibara's breath tickling his face and he can smell her hair with sweet strawberry scent. He slowly closed his eyes and waited for a warm object that'll touch his lips. But all he heard was a cute giggle followed by "Just kidding.'' her favorite line and it never gets old. She moves away a bit to give Conan a little room to breathe and opened his eyes. His face is still beet red.

''What in the world is that for! I thought you're going to kiss me!'' he said half shouting but inside him he is really waiting for it to come.

Haibara giggled ''Me too.'' She admitted. '_what the hell am I thinking, idiot!' _she cursed.

"Forget about what happened, let's go home fast. Hakase will be worried its beginning to get dark.'' Said and took off before Conan to hide her blush.

Conan followed her with a smile and thought '_this is the walk I had to remember the rest of my life'._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_A/N: weee finally done. Sorry for the late update once again. Anyways, hoped you liked it and thanks for the review once again._

_Chapter 3 will be uploaded soon. _

_**Shout outs for my buddies out there in the Philippines I miss you all.**_

_**TWV, RAZEL, JANELLE, AND GAGS V. HOW YOU DOIN' XD**_


	3. I Hate This Part

_Finally done with the exams. I have to apologize once again for being a slacker on updating my story._

_Well anyways here's chapter 3. _

_We will be having a little Conan and Ran moment here. _

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN DC GOSHO DOES.**

Chapter 3: I Hate this Part

After in a state of almost-kissed-by-the-girl-he-now-likes he still surprisingly catches up on her. After all, he was frozen like rock for about a minute or two after what his best friend did to him.

''Hey don't leave behind.'' He shouted at the blonde haired girl.

''Well don't be a slowpoke.'' She shouted back slightly annoyed.

He then catches up with Ai and continue to walk home until Hakase's house is in their view. Hakase's yellow old beetle was parking outside and suitcases were above his car.

''Hmm, I think Hakase will be leaving for another convention.'' Conan broke the silence between them.

''Yeah, I can see that clearly Sherlock.'' Ai replied with her cold, sarcastic voice that makes Conan laugh nervously.

''Ohh, Shinichi-kun, Ai-kun. You're finally here.'' The old man greeted with a huge grin on his face.

''I won't be long Hakase. I need to get home. Say, where are you going? I can see you're packed for a long trip again.'' Conan asked the professor even though he knew where he was heading. '' and one more thing Shinichi's gone so can you please just call me Conan from now on?''

Agasa Hakase watched the little boy hanged his head and his bangs covering his eyes while saying that Shinichi's dead. He felt sad for the boy even though he didn't the whole story but somewhat agreed to him.

''Well, all right if you say so Shini- Conan-kun.'' The professor faked his smile. ''Ah, anyways Ai-kun I'm going to a convention out of town for this weekend so you'll be on your own. Gomena sai. But I did leave some food on the refrigerator so if you get hungry just re-heat them. Will you be all right on your own Ai-kun?'' explained by Hakase. But he's not that worried after all she is already 20 years old but in a cute size.

Just before Ai could reply to the Professor's question Conan replied enthusiastically ''She'll be fine Hakase. I'm going to be with her for this whole weekend. What do you say Hakase?'' he said to Professor with a huge grin and sparkly eyes that make the professor chuckle and say yes. ''Ha ha, sure Conan-kun but you have to tell Ran-kun about this.''

Hearing Ran's name made Conan at bit sad because he knew that he'll be seeing her crying or sad. But he perfectly hides it to Hakase but not to Ai. Ai is watching him carefully. ''All right Hakase I'll be going then.'' After that he took off.

Hakase sighed ''Do you think he'll be fine Ai-kun?''.

''I think so.'' She sighed. ''This will be a long weekend.'' while walking towards the door.

Hakase chuckled like he thought of a different meaning about Ai's last statement. ''Ai-kun.'' he called Ai and she turned around. ''I think this is the perfect time to tell all about how you feel.'' He said confidently ''After all, I think he feels the same way too.'' These statements makes Ai blushed. He walks towards her and hugged her tightly before say goodbye. ''Good luck with that Ai-kun''. He whispered to her and all she could do was to nod and smile.

''This will be a really long weekend.'' She sighed before she goes inside.

_-In front of the detective agency-_

A 10 year old boy was standing outside looking up to where the agency is. Sadness can be seen in his eyes. _'I don't want to see her crying. I really hate this part. This is what I hate the most!' _Conan shouted at his head. Every time that he called using Shinichi's voice, he always makes Ran cry. He hated it whenever he heard her cried and crushes his heart when he saw her sad.

He gathered up his courage and look like a normal 10 year old boy who just have a normal day at school with his friends. He finally opened the door and he is not surprised by the scene. His oji-san was asleep at his table drunk and while the TV is open. He scanned the room there is no sign of Ran and gives him a relief. '_good thing Ran is not here.' _He thought. Suddenly, he heard sobs upstairs. He's not curious about it 'cause he knows that its Ran. Conan can't take it anymore he had to at least comfort Ran even though it hurts him so bad. As he ran upstairs he knocked on Ran's door and opened it. He walks towards her and talks like a little kid with what-happened-Ran-neechan tone.

''Oh Conan-kun you're here?" while wiping her tears. She hates it when Conan saw her cry.

''Is this about that Shinichi guy again?'' clenching his fist while hanging his head a little so that Ran don't see his eyes. ''What did he do this time Ran-neechan? Why is he being an idiot? Why does he leave you for 3 years on the first place and all he did are to call? And..and." his voice is trailing off because of anger and slight tears. Ran was a bit curious because of Conan's questions and attitude but she is too sad to question him. Conan has been her little brother for the past 3 years and he's been there for her. ''..Conan-kun.." almost inaudible for Conan to hear "He have done nothing bad this time.. He just say goodbye forever that's all.'' She said with a shaky voice as she picked Conan to her lap and hugged him tightly. "I don't mind it. I am just being emotional right Conan-kun?''

'_Ran I'm really sorry.' _Conan thought while releasing himself from Ran's grip. _'I don't want see you hurt, I don't want to see you cry. You and I had to move on. I'm really, really sorry.' _He thought deeply and tries to keep himself from withdrawing tears from his eyes. "You just have to move on Ran-neechan. He's an idiot, he's not worth it.'' Those words made Ran's eyes widened in shock. "Conan-kun…" that's all she could say. She's frozen because she never thought that Conan could say that as if he knows everything. An awkward silence filled in Ran's room but Conan breaks it. "I'm going to sleep at Hakase's house with Ai. Hakase is away for the weekend so don't worry about me. I'll be fine.'' Even before Ran could reply he took off to his room and prepare his clothes. He hurriedly ran out through the door taking his skateboard with him. He is still a bit sad but the moment he ran out of the agency, image of Ai popped into his head that made his tears and sadness go away.

-_Ran's room-_

She still sat on her bed thinking what Conan just said earlier.

''He sounded like Shinichi.'' She whispered to herself.

''But did he say those words before he ran off?"

(A/N: a little flashback)

"_I'm sorry Ran, I love you but I love somebody else.'' Conan said in a whisper and almost inaudible to hear but she heard it anyway._

…_.._

A/N: sorry for the lame chapter. Can't think of any probably because of stress hihi.

Anyways thanks for the review on A Walk to Remember. Glad you liked it C:

Oh almost forgot wanted to say that Conan can sing here LOL XD I know he can't but in my head he can C:

A little song fic on the next chapter or after it 'kay? C: thanks again.


	4. What's Wrong With Him?

_A/N: So the last chapter is kind of ''sad'' and I hope you like it._

_So Chapter 4 is here and I still have the crappiest keyboard known to man. ;]_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN GOSHO DOES.**

**CHAPTER 4: **What's Wrong with Him?

**-CONAN'S POV-**

'_I never thought I'll be moving on this quickly.' _I thought willy-nilly as I rushed out from the detective agency. _'I still feel hurt after all, but just the time I think about her, my pain fades away. As she flash her rare warm lovely smile, her cold sarcastic tone as she speak, by how she teases me between the cases we solve, her Ice Queen attitude that annoys the hell out of me completes my day. My life was never been this complete. I could never imagine any days without her or even those annoying attitudes. That's why I love her.'_ I can feel my face burning every second I think about it. My heart beats as fast as my skateboard.

Riding on a skateboard full speed while thinking about the girl you love is not the greatest idea ever. I almost bumped into a tall, scary guy on the sidewalks, lucky for me I didn't hit him but I did hit into a pole.

''KUSO!'' I cursed after I fell on the hard ground. But I ignored the pain. I can feel my forehead throbbing with pain, but I couldn't stop smiling for some reason.

''I think I'm going crazy''.

**-NORMAL POV-**

After Conan past some couple of these 'life threatening' shenanigans to Professor's house, and he finally made it, at least ALIVE. He is too excited to be with Ai.

'_I finally made it. This will be the greatest weekend of my life.'_ He thought happily as he reaches for the door. But somehow Ai felt his presence and opened the door just before he pushes the door bell. This made him jumped because of surprise.

''Don't scare me like that, will ya?'' he blurted out. ''Do you want to kill me?" he joked but Ai just rolled her eyes because of annoyance and let a cold ''Just come in.'' response to Conan.

As he came in he noticed Ai's clothes. She's wearing a maroon turtle neck top that shows her slender body and wearing a pair of denim shorts which shows her milky, smooth legs that made Conan bleed the hell out of him. It is just a simple clothes really, but he find it really… well HOT. _(A/N: haha sorry for the HOT . and for her clothes I don't know much about fashion so I just came up with that. Gomen .) _

'_Damn, why is she wearing those clothes? I know that she wore it before but this time I found it really, really different.' _He thought without moving from where he stands. He covers his face with both hands to cup the blood gushing out from his nose. He stood there, like a light bulb that just about to explode because of his blushing face as he watches Ai walks to the couch to read her fashion magazine.

"Don't you know that staring at people is a bad habit Conan-kun?" retorted a cold annoyed voice that snapped him out from his gaze. He quickly removed his eyes from her and lied nervously. ''I-I'm not-t loo-lokinggg. It'ss jju-stt you're imagination.''

''Oh, really?" sarcasm and tease-ish voice can be recognize from Ai's response. "How can you explain that blood coming out from your nose, then?" while she pointed her 'evidence'.

She walks slowly towards Conan's direction. He's frozen. '_Why can't I move!' _he questioned himself as Ai moves closer and closer to him.

She stopped in front of Conan. _'Not again, not again!' _he thought panicking. There's a big sweat drop from his temple. _'It's the same moment from before! What am-m I going to do here!'_

"What the hell is wrong with you tantei-san? Why are your eyes shut? Are you waiting for something? And at least close the door when you come in.'' she bombarded Conan with question as she closes the DOOR behind him.

"Uhm, wait what?" he retorted confusingly.

"I said, at least close the door when you come in.''

'_IT'S THE DOOR STUPID, THE DOOR!' _he shouted at his head and started to answer Ai.

"Oh heh heh, right sorry. It's just, I'm not in myself right now.''

"Whatever.'' She said coldly as she walks past Conan back to the couch.

'_She smells like strawberries.'_ He thought happily until Ai wakes him up for the 3rd time.

"Are you planning to stand there the whole time or what?'' she asked him annoyingly without looking up from her magazine.

"Right, right. Well, uhm I'll be going upstairs to unpack my things. I'll be right down." After that he rushed upstairs leaving Ai alone downstairs.

**-AI'S POV-**

As I heard his footstep upstairs I gave a huge sigh.

"Why was he blushing that madly earlier? Did he think that I was going to do something to him?" I whispered to myself as I lay the magazine down at the table in front of me.

As I tried to answer my own questions, I can feel my heart racing so fast and my face burning.

"Does he…''

_A/N: ALL RIGHT..I had fun writing this at school XD_

_so how'd you find it? Is it funny? Or.._

_This is the start of his long weekend. XD_

_Anyways, thanks for the reviews from the previous chapter ;]_

_HI TO DEL-NEECHAN and ATE MAE ;]_

_Sorry for the short chapter. _

_Chapter 5 will be updated tomorrow. I guess XP_

_Thanks for reading and review. XD_


	5. So it Begins

_A/N: Yay finally have a proper keyboard XD_

_Anyways, how's my last chapter? Is it funny enough or… _

_By the way, is my story going anywhere? Because I think it doesn't haha (stupid pessimism XD)_

_Hope you like chapter 5._

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN DC GOSHO DOES.**

**Chapter 5: So it Begins**

**-Ai's POV-**

'Does he..'

At that thought, I began to feel uneasiness and unexplainable things are going into my head, my heart wanting to escape from it's position and I can feel my blood rushing up to my face. I fell like I'm going to explode.

'_NO, NO, NO! It can't be! He still love Mouris-san even a little I know that! He can't be moving on that quick. Or am I just jumping inot conclusion?' _As I argue with my thoughts, I didn't notice that he is already downstairs. NOT just downstairs, downstairs IN FRONT OF ME touching my forehead.

"Hmm, it seems you don't have fever or anything but your red.'' He said with a hint of confusion and worry in his voice. "Matte" he continues as he leans forward. Our faces were inch apart, our nosed touched.

"Don't be scared, I was just taking your temperature that's all.'' I can heard a little giggle as he continues to lean more until his forehead touches mine. Between that close spaces, his breath tickles my face as he speaks. His breath is minty-fresh and COOL just as he is.

I'm still lost with my thoughts, as those beautiful cobalt-blue eyes looks at me, ONLY AT ME and nobody else. Who wouldn't be petrified with those looks of his anyway?

"Your temperature seems to be normal. I guess you'll be fine." He said with a huge irresitable grin on his face. This make me snapped back into the real world.

"Ah, souka." Was all I could say stammering. "So you're planning to be a doctor now huh?" i said back with my normal emotionless tone but I can't hide my BLUSH to him. My 'poker face' is already shattered by him.

**-CONAN'S POV-**

'_Wow that's the closest distance I've ever had with her, and this time I didn't into a TOMATO.'_I thought gladly as I found myself sharing the couch with her.

I find it strange because she's still blushing as she picked her magazine from the table and start reading it. She lifts it up to cover her face to hide it from my sight.

'_I suppose, I'll let time pass by watching a little tv for awhile.'_

I picked up the remote somewhere and tried to find myself an interesting program. I tried to flip it back and forth and I began to get bored. "Damn, this is so boring." I mumbled under my breath and also inaudible for her to hear.

For some instances, I began to steal glances from her. I didn't glance at her that long, but every glance I make I can't help but to smile. For an 'Ice Queen' like her, she has a face of an angel. Well, I can't actually see her face fully because of that STUPID magazine in her face but I have seen her face A LOT.

I began to get more bored by every minute. I tried to start a conversation between us, but before I can successfully do that, I had to gather all my guts I have inside me just to make sure I can handle her 'stares of doom' because she doesn't want to get distracted from her reading.

"Ano, Ai do you want to.." before I could ever finished my sentence I heard her magazine fell down from her face uncovering it. She was sleeping. She looks so peaceful. I never saw her like that before.

'_Wow, she's very, very beautiful' _I thought with a smile. I moved as close as I can and caressed her cheeks. They are so soft. I've never touched her face ever until now. As I admire her beauty more, I found myself kissing her forehead. She flinched a bit but good thing it didn't wake her up.

'_That somehow felt great.'_ I couldn't help but to smile at the scene. I decided to move away a little from her in case she woke up. I pretend to watch more tv programs and suddenly my left shoulder felt a bit heavy. Her head is resting in my shoulder. MY SHOULDER! (_A/N: I just like it exaggerating sorry about that hihi) _But that didn't take long though she woke up and immediately moves away from me.

**-NORMAL POV-**

From the moment she moved away, Ai felt a little embarrassed.

"Oh uhm, sorry about that. I haven't noticed I fell asleep." She apologized immediately.

"Oh, no it's fine. It didn't bother me at all" Conan replied laughing nervously and blushing. _'I actually wanted you to stay that a little bit longer. Just so you know.'_

"You didn't do anything to me while sleeping, did you?" she asked hesitantly but with no emotion hinted at her voice.

"NO! I didn't!"

"Oh. Just making sure." She respond coldly.

"Ano, Ai? Wanna have a walk tonight and picked up a movie on the way back?"

There, he finally said it. He really wanted to ask her best friend out since… Well, for a long time even though it's not a proper date as long as they're alone and away from the rest of the Shounen Tantei-Dan.

"Why I should I go with you anyway?" she said in mono-tone that almost breaks Conan's heart into pieces. _'Make me Tantei-san'_ she really wanted to go with him really but she just decided to play with him a little bit.

'_Takku'. _"Come on, please just go with me. I'll ask you just this time. Please, please? I promise I'll be cooking for you this whole weekend just go with me please." He pleaded and pleaded until Ai gave up because he is annoying her so much and he is just a person not to say no too after showing his puppy dog eyes trademark.

"Okay, okay, but I'm not agreeing to the cooking statement. You can't cook you know that right?" she said sarcastically with a smirk.

"Hey I can cook. Sort of." He argue back slightly embarrassed.

_Outside the neighborhood_

A lovely, peaceful night at Beika Street good thing Conan decided to take a walk together with Ai. There's a romantic feeling too as the lights is lovely and there are only two of them. They have the park all by themselves.

"Lovely night eh? Just perfect for a good nightly walk." Conan said with a smile. A warm, lovely smile that every girl would die to see. He never flashes that rare smile to anyone else unless to Ai. As he watched her walk beside her, she's not paying too much attention to him but to the lovely moon above them. He saw her smiling, a smile that he never saw before.

'_I think she's enjoying this. Well, so do I.' _

They stopped to most romantic spot at the park where they can watch the shining moon together. Conan keeps stealing glances from her since from the moment they are sitting at the couch.

"Neh, Conan-kun."

"Hai?" he answered as quickly as he can.

"Thanks for bringing me here." She said with a lovely calm voice that surprises Conan. He just smiled and looked at her at the same time.

"No problem. I'll do everything just for you. I made that promise 3 years ago didn't I? And even the organization is down; I'll still be keeping my promise as long as I live. No matter what happens I'll protect you and never leave by your side."

Those words are music to Ai's ears. For her it's more like a confession but tried to convince herself that it's not. As to her shock, she felt someone grabbed her hand, a warm hand, warmer than hers. As she looked down at her hand, it was the hand of his best friend smiling looking down at her. She replied back with a smile and arranged her hand and as far as Conan knew, their hands were entwined together. Both them felt comfortable with their current position. They don't want to end this moment. They wanted this to be forever.

Conan makes his next move. He pulled Ai into a hug, he caressed her hair. Ai' head is resting in Conan's chest to the point that she can hear his heartbeat. He kissed her head and said "I'll never let you go, no matter what." Tears gather in her lovely eyes. She's speechless but her heart is shouting in happiness.

"Let's grabbed our movie and head back home it's getting a bit chilly." He said pulling away from her. This made both of them a bit sad but they have to go unless they wanted to catch a cold. But their hands never parted as they continue to walk to the Video house and back home.

_**A**__/N: wow, I never thought that I can write this long XD_

_So how is it? Please review thank you thank you._

_I hope you liked it. And just a little reminder that this is not the full confession hihi. I wanna make a little romantic well, not as romantic as you guys think. Hehehe_

_Thank you again XD_


	6. One and Only You

A/N: _thank you for the last chapter reviews._

_Sorry if I updated late. School ._

_oh yeah, I did say back then that Conan can absolutely sing in this fiction right? Hehehe time to turn the table._

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN DC AND IF I DID RAN IS WITH SOMEONE ELSE AND CONAN IS WITH HAIBARA. **

_**P.S. I'LL MAKE CONAN A SINGER NOT JUST A HANDSOME SOCCCER PLAYER.**_

_HAHA, crazy me XD._

**CHAPTER 6: One and Only You**

'_This is such a great weekend!' _Conan thought happily as his and Ai's hand were entwined together as they walk back home after they picked up some romantic movies from a store, (_A/n: Just think of a random cheesy romantic movie. I don't about romantic movies XD)._

He tried to come up to something to start a lovely conversation with her but she beat him to and its not a good start,

"Why are you doing this?" she asked emotionless as if she denies that she like what's happening between to her and him right now. "Are you just forcing yourself to move on and leave HER behind?" with a bitter emphasis to her. "Are you using me?" she keeps on asking those questions which makes her stop walking and hang heard head slightly with sadness and let go of Conan's hand.

This made Conan a bit sad. He already missed her soft hand.

"Why do you think that I am only using you?" he answered as confident as he can. "You don't trust me, do you?" This time, sadness can be felt from his every words.

"No. It's not like that."

"What then?"

"I just wanted you to prove it. Prove all those words that you told me at the park. I don't want to get hurt anymore. I have received enough pain through my whole life. I couldn't take anymore." she almost broke down through the whole thing but still manage to stand still.

He smiled but that smiled didn't meant anything bad but a smile of confidence and love for her. He is ready to prove it anytime. He grabbed her hand once again and flashed a smile before he dragged her along he promised, "I'll definitely prove it to you. Don't worry." She couldn't do anything but to trust his every words.

"If you just put those things aside, your lovely smile shows." he teased with a huge grin on his face, Ai just blushed and remained speechless.

_~In Hakase's living room~_

_'I hope I didn't sound stupid earlier.' _she thought sadly as they enter the mansion.

"Why are you still so down?" he said worryingly. "Go ahead sit on the couch and watch the movie before me, I'm just going to get something from my house. I won't be long." after that he ran off to his house.

She just sighed and follow what Conan just said. '_Wait, why am I doing? I won't follow orders to anyone.' _she thought annoyingly but she then smiled and whispered "I guess I can always make an exception." With that she walks towards the DVD player and fed it with the DVD, found herself a comfortable spot on the couch and start watching.

_~Meanwhile at Kudo's Mansion~_

He scanned his big library containing all of his mystery novels including his dad's. But this time he's not looking for a mystery novel. He's looking for an instrument, not his violin but his acoustic guitar.

"I knew I can use this thing once again." he whispered to himself as if the guitar was alive. "Good thing I asked dad to get me a teacher for vocals and guitar lessons." he chuckled softly.

_~Flashback~_

_(A/N: months before valentine's day and still best friends in this moment but I wanted it to be sweet best friend thing. You'll see what I mean XD)_

"_Oi, Ai. Do you want me to sing this Valentine's Day? Just a little gift for my best friend what do you say?" Conan said happily while sitting with Ai on a garden hammock, his left arm around her shoulders while Ai is reading her fashion magazine on a sunny Sunday morning. They are just 'best friends', that's what they say to everyone they knew. But they know they act more than that. This makes Conan's parents, the Mouris, the professor, the shounen tantei-dan, and the Osakan detective Hattori Heiji suspicious about their true relationship but at the same time happy for both of them. They all knew, except the kids and Ran, that they can't go back to their normal body because there is no antidote, so whatever they had now they have to accept especially Conan's crush for Ai. _

"_You don't know how to sing." she said without a second thought. "And will you please remove your arm around my shoulder before I snapped it out of its position." she threatened him. _

"_Ooohhh, I can sing I just need some.."_

"_Some?" she cut him and raised an eyebrow._

"_Okay, a lot of practice."_

"_aaand?"_

"_and a great teacher" he finished chuckling nervously._

"_Very good." she giggled a little as she looks up to Conan and she taps his cheek softly. "And now get off me." she continued with a cold scary tone with a cold scary glare._

_'Hehe, I'll play for a bit.' he thought almost evilly with a wide grin followed by a soft cackle._

"_I said get off me not laugh evilly at yourself , baka." she reminded him again now annoyed and looks like at any moment she is ready to snap off the arm that's on her shoulder._

"_Why? Is it too much for you? I kinda like this, as a matter of fact I feel like I'm going to take a nap rrrright here at your shoulder." he said as he chuckle his way to Ai's shoulder. He didn't think twice. He knows that he is just a moment away from snapping off his arm but he still totally did it. His head is now comfortable on its position and to show that he is serious about taking a nap on her shoulder, he shut his eyes and pretend to sleep. 'Why isn't she moving?' he confusingly ask himself as he opened his one eye to take a peek out of his best friend's angelic face._

_'Heh, I knew this will come.' she thought smiling but Conan didn't notice as he shut his eye and pretend to sleep. 'You choose to play with the wrong person Conan Edogawa.' at that thought she puts away her magazine and threw on the ground. Conan then felt something heavy laid on his head._

_'What in world is this...' as he opens his eye and looks up to Ai, he was really surprised to see his cold but sometimes sweet best friend's head laid down on his. He blushed immediately. He tried to flinch but his body can't. His brain keeps telling him to move but his body is completely frozen. His body don't want to move away from her; it feels like its the right place to be. _

_'Let us see how long you can last Conan-kun.' she thought. She wanted to speak but she got the same problem as Conan. Her brain says "move away and laugh out loud in front of his ridiculous looking face" but she just can't; it feels like home. Little did they know, there are people watching them. These people were namely Conan's parents Yuusaku and Yukiko who's camera is already onto them since the beginning, Ai's adaptive father Professor Agasa who's chuckling his belly off, Heiji who is absolutely bored but smiling, Kazuha on the other hand is squealing together with Ran because they thought it was too romantic to not to make a sound._

_(A/N: Ran doesn't know that Yukiko and Yuusaku is actually Conan's parents. She only knew that they are visiting their their relative as well as Kazuha.) _

"_How long do you think they'll stay like that?" Heiji asked annoyingly._

"_Shhh. Shush up Heiji. They're having a cute time. And its too cute to disturbed them. Do you really know something about love?" replied by the annoying Kazuha. "Aho, if I don't know something about love how come I'm dating you?" he replied back blushing while the rest of them chuckled. Kazuha immediately stand up straight and shouts Heiji's ears out "A-aHO!" that's all she can say. "I think they're not the only ones who are having a cute time." giggled Ran._

_As they turned their attention to the Osakan couple, the kids in the hammock already noticed them and broke apart but Conan's arm didn't move at all. They looked each at each other, blushing and look away as fast as they could. "Wow that was a nice nap." he broke the silence around them while laughing nervously. _

"_No it's not." she replied coldly but deep inside her it was really the greatest feeling she ever had._

"_Okay, that made me feel a bit sad but, there is a way to cheer me up." he said happily and he finally removed his arm around Ai. _

"_Surprise me." she said sarcastically._

"_Can I sing you a song this Valentine's Day as your gift?" he pleaded with his puppy dog eyes. "I wouldn't take no for an answer and if you will still say no, I won't stop until you say yes." he continued. _

_'He really won't quit it.' she thought annoyingly. She gave a big sigh and said "All right, as long as you practice. I'll be expecting a good performance from you this Valentine's Day." she said honestly and smiling._

"_Yes!" Conan shouted that make the eavesdroppers turned their attention back to them and the next thing they saw came into their shock. They can't believe what Conan just did. He kissed Ai's nose to say thank you. He then stand up and ran towards to those people who took their picture more than twice. As he reached his dad he asked excitedly._

"_Tou-san do you know someone who can teach me how to sing within less than a month?" he said grinning to his dad. _

"_Haha, sure I'll find you one son. Your mom can help to you know. Right Yuki?" he turned to his wife and squealed excitedly "Sure! I'm happy to teach my Co-chan." _

"_Great I can meet him/her as soon as.. Let's say tomorrow?"_

"_Haha, sure, son. No problem."_

"_Thanks tou-san. This is going to be fun." He is so excited about what will happen the next day. "Oh yeah HEIJI-NEECHAN, close your mouth it may attract flies." he teased with a huge mocking grin that annoyed Heiji so much making him to do his stare of shut-the-hell-up-brat-or-those-glasses-will-be-around-your-neck. _

"_Tou-san can I ask something else?"_

"_Sure, what is it?" _

"_Can I have a guitar lesson as well? I might have a good use for it someday. But keep it a secret from mom." he whispered to his dad slightly fidgeting._

_Yuusaku obviously wouldn't say no for his son. He agreed with a smile of amusement. "I think my son is putting a move eh? The unusual one." he said grinning to his blushing son._

"_IT'S NOT LIKE THAT. It-it's just you know." he shouted to his father and just give him a soft smile._

_~The Next Day~_

"_Conan-kun! Your mom is on the phone." shouted Ran._

"_Moshi, moshi Kaa-san?" he answered excitedly because he knows that he's vocal teacher will be meeting with him today. "All right Kaa-san I'll be there. Ja ne." he hung up. He picked up his skateboard and bid his goodbye to Ran._

"_Oh, Co-chan meet Kyo-chan he is going to teach you some singing." his mom said excitedly as ever._

_~After 6 hours~_

"_Phew, that was hard stuff." Conan said with relief because he can finally rest his voice._

"_Wow, Yukiko-chan, I thought you said that he is not the singer type but I have to say he is really something." praised by his vocal teacher with a smile. "He will be in tune for valentine's day in short time." he chuckled teasingly. _

"_That's great news. Thanks sensei. I'll see you tomorrow then." he said gratefully then took off to where his dad is._

"_So, Yuusaku-kun will be teaching him how to play?" _

"_Yes, This will be fun. Yuusaku is not an expert but he can teach him." Yukiko said with a loving smile. _

_(A/N: Slightly OC sorry 'bout that)_

_-in his dad's office-_

"_Tou-san."_

"_Ah,there you are. Come to meet your teacher." his dad smiled but Conan is confused._

"_Where is he then Tou-san?"_

"_Well, he is in front of you. Surprise!" his father said totally amused to his son's expression. "Let's get started, but before that." he handed a brand new guitar to Conan and immediately gave a big smile._

"_All right we're all set!"_

_-After 1 week-_

_~2 weeks before Valentine's Day~_

"_I guess you're all set Conan-kun." said Kyosuke. "You're in a perfect shape in just one week. Well done."_

"_Hehe, thanks I'm just really serious about this." he said with a big smile._

"_What are you singing anyway?"_

"_Well.." he then showed the lyrics of the song with chords in it. Kyosuke is smiling. "Wow, how romantic." Conan smiled blushed. _

_Yuusaku entered the door holding his guitar. "Why did you bring the guitar Tou-san? Kaa-san will find out!" he said in panic but his dad explained that his mother already knows._

"_So let's practice with the chords, the strumming, and then the voice." Yuusaku said and Conan didn't think twice._

_-3 days before the Valentine's Day-_

"_Awesome, you know everything and you'll be fine this Valentine's." his mom and dad teased with a smile._

"_I guess so." Conan replied quite nervous._

"_Do you still have some tricks up your sleeve Co-chan?" _

"_No Kaa-san. I wanted it to be plain and simple." he said now smiling._

_-Valentine's day-_

_***ding-dong, ding-dong* **_

"_Stop playing in with the stupid door bell will you." Ai said with a hint of annoyance. Why wouldn't she be? In this kind of quiet night, she'll probably in her room reading or looking at her crush's picture. And its not just a 'night' it's Valentine's Day and she really forgot about Conan's present to her. As she opens the door, flowers are right on her face with a little card on it says "Happy Valentine's Ai Haibara/Shiho Miyano". She was slightly confused to her admirer but as the flowers slightly move down and stop covering her eyes, it reveals a four-eyed little boy with a huge grin on his face. She was undeniably surprised and her face makes pout a bit. _

"_You completely forgot about this, do you?" he asked as if he was like a little boy about to cry._

"_No it's not that. I'm just surprise because I thought its just simple singing." she said honestly and still surprised._

"_Oh, well, I'm not making it as simple as you think." a radiant smile came upon his face. He took her hand and lead her out the door. "Wait. Before we go." He covered her eyes and continue to walk to the garden where the hammock is. _

"_Here we are." he then removed his hands out of Ai's eyes. She was stunned by the scene. Their simple garden place feels so romantic. Those sweet scented scattered all around the place, it's more like a there's going to be an engagement rather than just a simple valentine's day gift from a friend. _

"_Wow, you have this arrange by your own?" she said with a really amazed voice._

"_Ah, yes hehe. 'cause I thought it'll be more original if I didn't get any help arranging this kind of things from anybody." _

"_That explains some of the silly inappropriate things here." she said smirking just trying to play with his feelings but really this is just prefect!_

"_Hey, that's twice tonight. Just sit down on the hammock and at least try to enjoy this." he pleaded her just to avoid more criticism._

"_Whatever. Let's just get this over with." then she sat down and look at him with a smirk. She's not the only who's watching them, there are his parents and hakase hiding and with a camera of course. They can't miss this one._

"_All right, well this song is the first song I've ever sing in front of someone else other than mom. Well you might find this a little off, but I guess you'll like it." he smiled then picked up his guitar and start strumming. "This is One and Only You." her eyes widened in shock. 'One and Only You? That was a little off.' she thought but she let her best friend do what he really wanted to do._

_It took one look  
And forever laid out in front of me  
One smile and I died  
But I do need to be revived by you_

There i was  
Thought i had everything figured out  
Just goes to show just how much i know  
'bout the way life plays out...

I take one step away  
When i find myself coming back to you  
My one and only, one and only you

Now i know  
That i know not a thing at all  
Except the fact that i am yours  
And that you are mine

Ooh  
They told me that it wouldn't be easy  
And i know  
That i am not the one to complain... 

_I take one step away_

_When I find myself coming back to you_

_My one and only, one and only you_

_I take one step away _

_When I find myself coming back to you_

_My one and only, one and only you._

"_Happy Valentine's Ai" he said with his warm warm smile and she sits there still... speechless. _

"_That was... unusual but still.."_

"_Still what? Come on don't I'm dying to know!"_

"_still, Romantic." she flash her best smile to him. "Thanks but I feel bad cause I only got you this." She then stood up, walks in front of him, ask him to stand up and gave him a hug, then whispered "Thanks Conan-kun." He hugged her back and said "You're welcome."_

_-End of Flashback-_

"That was just one good valentine's." he chuckled lightly. He then got up, picked his guitar and ran outside his mansion as quickly as possible, to get back to Ai. He wants to surprise her once again but with a twist.

_A/N: I supposed to end this story with this long chapter but I came up with a long flashback and split it into two. Hope you liked it. _

_Sorry if I didn't write the preparation more detailed. _

_A little trivia, a hammock is like a long swing that you sleep in it, mostly made of rattan or some net._

_And the song I used is One and Only You by Parokya ni Edgar. Some of random names as well, sorry about that._

_See ya in my last chapter **smiles**_


	7. Fall For You Last

_A/N: Okay I finally make up my mind. Sorry if it took so long to update my last story._

_Oh yeah thanks for the reviews I received from my one-shot fiction and reading it of course ^^_

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN DC AND THE SONG. **_(I wasn't supposed to spoil something but oh well ^^)_

**Chapter 7: Fall for You**

Conan let himself eaten by the surrounding dark in the middle of his big library. But he's not being an emo, he was just reminiscing last valentine's day that happened between him and Ai. There were quite a few shades of pink on his cheeks and chuckling softly.

"Ah, that time was the greatest." He whispered to himself smiling like a child who was given a piece of candy. "Damn, sure time flies!" he glanced at his watch for a moment and hurriedly ran outside his library to the main door almost fell down the stairs. He was, fortunately survived it, but that gave him a little heart attack.

THUD!

"DAMMIT! DAMMIT!"

He crashed into the door and almost had an open forehead but it was undeniably red. "Why NOW? AND WHY THE HELL ME!" It echoed through the whole house but he chooses to ignore his rage and aching forehead. It actually happened twice today. The first was before he went to hakase's house and now. Not his lucky day is it?

~^O^~

The lights were out, but he could see the TV's light outside the window and some voices exchanging dialogues as well.

"I guess she started watching." He let out a big sigh before reaching the door knob and opening the door. He doesn't know why he let out a sigh.

'_Am I actually nervous about this thing? I mean I've done this before. WHY?'_ he questioned inside in his head. _'Oh well.'_ Then he walks towards the couch and found her best friend watching the DVD they picked up on their way home. She was really focused on the film that she didn't notice Conan came in. Well maybe the film is all about a guy who has a girl best friend which the girl was actually falling for the guy but the guy is too dense to recognize. The girl in the film was always says that she was always kidding when she was actually confessing to her best friend. Oh and yeah, the guy was actually in love with another woman. It was more like Conan and her. If the story has the scene which both of them were actually shrunk by a drug that will be definitely their life story and they were actually… stalked!

_(A/N: I'd say it's more like Paano Na Kaya by Kim and Gerald [a Filipino movie which is about that thing except the drug part ^^] don't you think?)_

"Hello is anybody there?" he actually has the guts to disturbed her and he totally forgot that she don't want to be disturbed when she was seriously watching and he realized but it was too late.

She rolled her eyes before glaring at him, so deadly that he could see hell. "How rude. Somebody's actually watching here are you blind?" he just gave her a laugh, a very nervous one that almost sounded like a whimper that says "please don't kill me."

"Please don't kill." He said as he stopping himself from shaking and swallowed his lump blocking his throat. She glared at him again. "Just shut up and sit down." He didn't say a word, I guess because his voice already ran away with fear or just FEAR. He sat down beside with an equal distance just to avoid any physical revenge if she got really annoyed. He can't help fidgeting until she spoke once again with a very, very cold tone. "Will you stop doing that? It's annoying me."

"Ye-e-s ma'am!" Oops a big mistake. _'Crap!'_

"I-I mean YES." She just looked at him for a moment and gets her attention back on watching. A big relieved sigh escaped him. He calmed himself down and starts to watch the movie. It was getting to the good part but too bad he missed almost the half of it.

_~Movie Scene~_

"_Why won't you just admit that you like me! That can make this whole thing easier not just for you but both of us! I am not psychic that can read your thought, am I now?"_

_*Tearful* " If I even say so, would you accept it! Will you be with me through everything!"_

"_Yes! YES! YES! Of course I will! I will be the biggest idiot if ever I declined! I.. I LOVE YOU?"_

"_Wh-what?"_

"_ARE YOU DEAF? I said I LOVE YOU! MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE! I'm sorry if I am being dense! I am an IDIOT not to feel this!" _

_Then they hugged each other, they kissed behind the sunset and they live happily ever after. THE END._

~_Movie Scene ends~_

They were both absorbing the scene.

'_Would he do that?' _she asks herself with quite a blush.

'_Am I like that?"_ a different question swirls his head but it was nearly the same.

Both of them have shades of pink but it's too dark to see. There is silent across the room, just the clock's ticking can be heard. No one dares to break the silence; it was just too...

Ai was the first one to break the silence but it wasn't a word or a sentence. It was a sigh. Conan can't help but to look at her.

"So.." a long pause before he let out another word for a conversation. "Did you like it?" he asked, still watching her expressionless face.

"It was… fine." With a boring tone to the word 'fine'. "..and please your having a bad habit of staring too much at people you know." She said in a warning like tone.

Conan was too stubborn to obey her, he kept staring at her. Even the moment she stood up and changed the DVD, he is still doing it. Then a flying CD case hit his face, HARD.

"OUCH! Dammit what's that for?" he shouted angrily while he removed his glasses to check on his beautiful face.

"Didn't I tell you that staring is a bad habit especially at people's back view? PERVERT." she said with her eyes rolled, arms crossed to her chest, and gave him another glare with a small smirk.

"HEY! I'm no pervert! How many times do I have to say that!" he argue back with a red face, a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"How can you explain the staring then? Just admit it you're a little P-E-R-V-E-R-T."

They continued for awhile and of course, she was winning. Conan can't win any arguments as long as his opponent was Ai, although he won once and it was a very simple one. He even reached the point of giving up, the word that wasn't in his vocabulary. There he finally gave up. He let his chin rest on his palm and gave a finally glare of boredom to her. This always make her feel.. Happy. Seeing his losing face was like her entertainment.

"hmpf. Anyway, why was the last movie just fine?" he asked as she sat down on the same spot as she was before.

"I don't know. I just found it fine. Why did you ask?" Her tone was unusual and she let a sad smile to come with that, too bad tantei-san beside her didn't see it.

"Nothing. You're actually lying, aren't ya?" he accused her without leaving his position. She didn't dare to argue 'cause it's true.

"My, I am surprised. You got me." Another unusual thing that she don't do very often. "How did you got me?"

"There's unusual look on your eyes while you're watching it. You never did that before." Conan changed his position. He turned to her direction and discovered her small smile. It was just a simple one but it's warm and lovely.

"If your smile was a light, you can lit up this whole room you know that?" he turned pink when he said that, he mean it. Apparently, he wanted to kiss that lips right there. But decided not to, just to avoid ruining his face, he said it in a way, A CORNY WAY!

"Excuse me? What did you say?" she asked a bit confused. It's not because of what he had said; it was actually the question of "PARDON? Can you repeat what you said?"

*SHATTERING SOUND*

"Hello?..." she waved her hand in front of his face, pale and an unexplainable explainable. "Idiot." She just murmured before ignoring him again.

'_he-he-he, FAILURE surrounds me today.' _

He is just so hopeless -.-

~^O^~

They were both in silence as they watch their second movie. Boredom was actually surrounding them. They wanted to talk to each other but what? How?

"Do you remember last year's Valentine's Day?" that actually came out of nowhere, but better than nothing, unless they wanted to die of boredom. Why did they pick that movie anyway?

She let out a small cackle and a smile before saying "Yeah I do."

"Do you like it?"

"What's not to like about what you did? I mean it's so not you and you really tried so hard. Bottom line I liked, no, I loved it."

He scoots near her, she didn't mind. They are so close to each other. His arm on top of the couch, his face is close to her cheek, he can feel his breath, but dared not face his way or else it'll be a kiss! He continued to talk and she replied to him in a normal way, besides they are doing this kind of thing not so often, why not do it time after time. There were unusual laughing and good time, until they both turned their attention to the 'boring' movie and the scene was sweet. At that time while Conan was still in his position, arm on top of the couch almost around Ai's shoulder; she looked at him with no reason. She smiled, another moment that Conan missed.

'_Why don't you kiss him, you're so close idiot! A kiss on his cheek counts!'_ one of her head voices persuaded her. She tried to shoo it away, but what the voice said is true. She wanted to kiss him a long time ago, now it's the time. _'But what if he didn't like it?' _she argued back, still looking at his face. She was still in her argument when Conan caught her looking at him.

"What are you looking at?" he asked in confusion. His voice snapped her back and because of her attitude in playing with Conan, she didn't respond but she reached his glasses and removed it. His was in shock, why would she do that by the way?

"Wait, why…" he hadn't finished his protest; he was immediately cut by her voice being in a soft, sweet, irresistible tone.

"You should remove your glasses sometimes. It shows the real you know." She smiled with a slight of blush. But all she was saying are true, she wanted to say the 'Just Kidding' word, unfortunately she can't. Conan's face turned ultra red, he don't know what to do. His body froze, there are no words coming out from him.

"Erm,.." all he could manage to say. She managed to pull away, but she didn't give his glasses back; he doesn't need it that much anyway.

"You're unbelievable." She said laughing.

"Why do you always do those things to me, God? You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm kind of suspicious from your actions, just like earlier." Smirking at her, he ignored everything that happened. He focused his thoughts, his stares at her. She met his eyes, his eyes full of emotions; the will of kissing him was once again brought up to her mind. She has a grudge on fighting that thought every time, but it's hard to resist those cheeks or LIPS. Before she answered that question, she just gave him another smile.

"What do you like to know about it?" she said without hesitation.

"Well, as much as possible… the truth." His face is so radiant at that moment; he really wanted to know the truth.

"You sure you wanted to know?"

"Yeah."

"I guess you remember those moments that I was saying 'just kidding' every time I said those confession-like things."

"Uh-huh." His eyes is widening, this is the moment he was waiting for. "You mean them?"

"Unfortunately…. Yes. I mean them."

After hearing those words he flashed a smile, a huge one. She joined Conan in the smiling moment, even she felt a little embarrassed about the confession but she's sure that he will accept it. _'Wait, why did I confess first?' _at that thought he glared at him and make him a little uncomfortable.

"What's with the glare?" he said nervously.

"Why did you make me confess first, huh?"

"I did? He he, I didn't notice." He's sweating because of nervous but immediately regained his composure to tease her. "Anyway, you said it. You can't take it back. Besides… you like me." He said while nudging his elbow to her arm with a teasingly look on his eyes and annoying sound in his voice with that stupid smile.

"Shut up." She said blushing, but Conan won't quit it. "If you don't stop that I'm gonna.."

"Gonna what? Kiss me?" he is still playing with her. He felt a little embarrassed while he's says that but oh well, it's there. Still flashing that cocky smile, Ai was speechless. She was going to say "I'm gonna kill you" but "kiss" is a good suggestion too.

"Fine. You win. Just keep doing what you're doing. I don't want to be…"

Before she even finished her response that took her a long time to compose, a warm lips crashed to hers. A surprising move from Conan Edogawa. She was surprise and actually loving it. She closed her eyes and absorbs everything that is happening right now.

"You thought it was joke huh?" he said as he broke the kiss and let their forehead touched.

"Ye-eah." She said with a flaming red face. He let out a chuckle before he planted another sweet, chaste kiss on her lips and grabbed her hand, leading her outside.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"It'll be Valentine's Day all over again." He replied with a smile, but she haven't got a clue what in the world he meant by 'Valentine's Day all over again.'

They reached the garden hammock; he let her sat down first before he sat next to her with his guitar on his lap. She was hinting something and there she has it. That's what he meant.

"So you're doing that again."

"Yeah. This is all just I came up with and you already told me that you loved the what I did last time so.. here we go." He laughed.

_Best 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting,_

_Could it be that we have been this way before._

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core._

_But hold your breath, _

_Because tonight will be the night that _

_I will fall for you over again._

_Don't make me change my mind,_

_I won't live to see another day._

_I swear it's true._

_BECAUSE A GIRL LIKE YOU IS IMPOSSIBLE TO FIND_

_YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE TO FIND._

"Why did you stop?" she asked him confusingly. He gave her sweet, loving look before saying, "I wanted to add something to it. This was a really great night, I mean we're not fighting like we used to, I've been hiding this from you a long time and yeah, I love you. Nobody can change that now, because you're one of a kind and _impossible to find._"

He confessed with all of his heart, blushing mad. He is looking into her eyes and she was as well. The moonlight surrounds them, letting a romantic atmosphere cradle them. It was just so wonderful. She let a smile out, which make him smile too.

"So, do you love me or just like me?"

"I don't any difference between those two words. Like, love it's all the same when it came out from you." She said with a smile and leaned to Conan to a kiss. He welcomed it with open arms, for a moment she pulled away and said "I love you too."

_A/N: the end and it sucked. Damn! Sorry for a stupid ending and for the update._

_Hope you liked it and thank you for subscribing with my first story. I appreciate every review and whoever read it. ^^_

_This is not the last story you've ever seen from yours truly Tonitanteisan ^^_

_Thanks you and hello to people from DCWS and people that I know ^^ love you guys. _


	8. Fall For You Part 2

_A/N: all right, due to reviews I received from the last chapter that says it's quite a cliffy, I decided to write a part 2 ^^._

_I hope this won't be a cliffy as well. _

**DISCLAMER: I don't own DC Gosho does. **

**Chapter 8: Fall For You **_part 2_

Confession is all said and done.

"..I love you too." Ai said while smiling on Conan's lips. This made both of them happy. After those days that they're fighting, him blaming her for something she have done that made his life miserable for the whole…heaven knows how long, they finally met their happiness.

He pulled her closer to him, his hands wrapped around her waist and her hand on his neck. At the moment of 'closeness', he pushed her down to the hammock that made both of them lay down, still kissing each other. He pulled away for a moment and buried his head on her neck then starts to giggle. As for Ai's confusion, she let Conan do what he like, but all he do was giggle, then giggle turned into laughs, but not the mocking one. It's a loving, unexplainable, mostly idiotic laugh if Ai prefers.

"Are you laughing because of happiness or you've gone crazy?" she asked letting little giggles herself.

"Laughing." Full stop. No other reasons.

"Why?"

" 'cause I'd never imagine saying the '143' word. It just made me… I don't know.." he continued to laugh. He raised his head up, roll on his side and supports his head with his right hand. He flashed a huge cocky grin to her but he received a raised brow and a face that obviously saying, what-the-hell-do-you-mean-by-that. To get away with it, he kissed her quickly on the lips but unfortunately, that move only works on TV. She's still staring at him, or more like glaring.

"Do you really think that would work on me, tantei-san?" There's a smirk playing on her lips when she said that. Conan, on the other hand, was having a cold sweat moment, still thinking what to say to her.

There's a quite long moment of glaring and sweating until he smiled.

"You know for some occasions, you're scaring me." She finally broke the silence going on between them.

"Huh, what? Why?"

"You're spacing out or somewhat speechless and then you'll begin to smile or giggle. It's just scary." She has some point going on there actually. He's been doing it for a long time specially when solving some cases with the rest of Shounen Tantei kids.

"My,my, am I hearing worries from my GIRLFRIEND?" he said teasingly while leaning towards her letting their noses touch. There appeared shades of light pink on Ai's face when he mentioned the 'G' word. She regained her coolness and just chuckle a bit.

"Whatever you say, baka." The space between them was once again filled as she leaned forward for a kiss. He began to deepen their kiss and started to let out little moans between their lips.

"Hey, you know what?" he said after breaking their kiss.

'_Damn, what now?' _she thought annoyingly before asking back. "What?"

"I still haven't finished the song, have I?"

"No. Why'd you ask?"

"We have to at least finish it. This time together." He smiled as he brought up CD on his back pocket and showed it to her.

"Wait. What's that and how in the world you got that?"

"No more questions. I'll show you c'mon." He grabbed her hand; he let her stand before dragging her inside the house. He set up the CD in the player and surprisingly the lights turned into a romantic, beautiful view. This surprised Ai as it was really planned by Conan in the first place. The song was still Fall for You, but Conan wasn't the one who's singing.

He lead Ai on the center of the living room and with such manner, he bowed his body half way, let his arm out and said "Can I have this dance?" with a heartwarming smile on his lips.

"Gladly." She reached for his hand, pulled her closer, and starts swaying their bodies sideways in rhythm with the song.

"It seems you carefully planned this day huh?" she asked him with sweetness nothing else.

"Yeah. I've planned this all month. Except breaking up with Ran of course. It just occurred to me." He said honestly while smiling. "..and hakase helped." He laughed nervously.

"So hakase knew huh?"

"Yeah, that's why the lights are like this." He moved his hands to Ai's waist for a closer hugging while she moved her hand on his neck. His next words are completely mumbled-like as he tries to whisper it because he was embarrassed to say it out loud and the evidence was clearly shown on his red face.

"What did you say?"

"Er, and the lights were not the only ones I got an 'ok' from hakase."

"Then what else?"

"..I-I'm moving in here." he answered still red.

"Wow. That's great then. And may I ask why?" they stopped the dancing for a while.

"Nothing in particular. I just wanna be with you and it'll just hurt me more if I stay with her."

She just smiled and kissed him once more. "That's the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me."

~THE END~

_A/N: I hope this won't be a cliffy anymore. A rushed one to be honest but it's in my draft book for weeks. This is not the original draft haha._

_Thanks again. ^^ oh yeah I've learned a thing, don't tell in your author's note that you think that your story sucked because the reader might think it does. So thank you for that review ^^_


End file.
